


Bitchy Moments

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Human Furniture, M/M, Spanking, public display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn't always a good sub. He might, maybe, just enjoy inciting his dom to paddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Incited and encouraged by cwshowspodcast.

“You are seriously not wearing that.” 

“Excuse me?”

Kurt would have had his arms crossed over his chest to go with the irritated scowl on his face if they weren’t already in an arm binder behind his back. He and his master were getting ready to go out for the evening and Kurt was already dressed, sitting on the end of the bed. He sort of had to be dressed first because much of his clothing required his master’s help to put on and Seb preferred for Kurt to sit and wait, uncomfortable. 

His legs were covered in skin tight black leather and on his feet he sported a pair of wedge sandals that carefully threaded the line between feminine and androgynous. His waist was cinched tight in a corset and over that he wore a sheer, ecru colored button-up. His arms were strapped in a black arm binder with gold colored buckles, with a chain running from his bound wrists to the high, posture collar around his neck. 

“You cannot wear white leather,” Kurt said in that huffy, arrogant tone he used to talk about fashion or to get himself in trouble. “Labor Day was last Monday.” 

“You think I care?” Sebastian continued to squeeze himself into a pair of sinful, white leather pants. Kurt liked to think of them as his Axl Rose pants. 

“How can you not care? Is your fashion sense so seriously flawed that you would think this is all right? What were you, born under a rock in the Alabama hill country?” 

Sebastian smirked at him. “I see. No, not going to work. You have to ask for it.” 

“Ask for what? I don’t know-”

“Say it.” Going over to the bedside table, Sebastian pulled a paddle out of the drawer there where they kept the toys used most often. It was flexible enough to give a good sting, but firm enough to make a vivid mark. And it said “bitch” along the face. Sebastian was now a pro at making sure the word showed up vividly on Kurt’s skin without any blurring even after repeated blows. 

Kurt swallowed hard, eying the paddle. 

“Of course,” Sebastian told him, “this means we would have to change your pants, unless you want me just to bend you over a bar stool and pull them down, use your back as a drink rest.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that emerged was a moan. 

“You like that idea, baby?” 

He nodded his head. 

“Then say it. Say, 'Please Master, paddle me and show me what a naughty boy I’ve been'.” 

“Please paddle me,” Kurt rasped. 

“And?”

“Show me what a naughty bitch I’ve been. Please, Master.” 

“I love it when you’re like this, begging for it. You can always just beg me to paddle you.” 

“And you will?”

“I’ll consider it. Roll over and ass up over the end of the bed,” Sebastian ordered. Kurt did and Sebastian reached under him, helping him to steady himself before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and tugging them down to his knees. “I think ten should make it show up nice and bright. What do you think?” 

“Twenty, Master, please!” 

“I suppose. Promise me that next time you’ll beg for it instead of picking fights.”

“I will!” 

“You’ll bring me the paddle in your mouth and you’ll kneel there and put your ass in the air, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Master!” 

“Alright then.” Sebastian delivered twenty hard smacks, ten to each cheek, taking his time to make sure each stroke was even and placed exactly on top of one another. “Pretty little bitch,” he whispered. Then he pulled Kurt’s pants back up and redid them. “It’s too bad we can’t show that off everywhere.” 

A moan met that comment. 

“Come on.” Helping Kurt to his feet, Sebastian draped a coat over his shoulders so that people out on the street wouldn’t see the bondage and stuffed a leash in his pocket to use later at the bar. “Ready, baby?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Feel good?”

“Very good.” 

Wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, he led him out of the building and down to the street, where the passers by might not know the delicious sin walking past them, but Kurt did and it made him blush during the entire walk to the bar. 

“Would you have, umm, given me an, umm...” Kurt glanced at the old couple passing them. “you know anyway even if I hadn’t sort of asked for it?”

“I honestly hadn’t thought of it. It was a good idea. Points for that.” 

“Points? So I get a reward?”

“Don’t push it.” 

“But you like giving me rewards.” Kurt gave him a smirk of his own. 

“You know I do,” Sebastian told him, his hand dropping down to rest on Kurt’s ass and squeeze it. “You’re perfect like this. Just perfect.” 

At the bar, after one drink, Sebastian directed Kurt to get up and lean over the stool, resting on his stomach. Then he pulled down Kurt’s pants to show off his ass. “All good?”

Kurt nodded as much as he could wearing the collar he was. At the bar he was never chatty. He liked to just drift in his head space, trusting his master to take care of him. 

Taking a sharpie from his pocket, Sebastian wrote in red on the small of Kurt’s back, “Leave As Is.” Then he rested his drink on Kurt’s shoulder blades and turned to take in the bar, the other slaves, the other masters, the nice sights, maybe some new ideas. 

“What’d he do?” The master next to him asked, gesturing to Kurt. 

“Oh, you know, sometimes they’re just asking for it.”


End file.
